


Ritual

by Deannie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time I buried someone I loved, <i>he</i> didn't have much in the way of formalwear, either</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

The first time I buried someone I loved, _he_ didn't have much in the way of formalwear, either--but how many kids do, really? I remember giving that damned suit to the caretaker: stiff twill slacks he'd never worn, a brown velvet jacket he hated.  


I remember thinking he'd rather be buried in his jeans, his baseball glove by his side.  


There's no body to dress this time, no ritual to complete. Daniel's been gone before-- _dead_ before.  


But this was the first time he asked my permission.  


And somehow, that's going to have to make up for the ritual. 

******  
The End


End file.
